godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 16: Imaginary Fragments
Days have passed since Sora's good for nothing actions have caused some misunderstandings for Laura. I don't know where to explain first but someone knocked on my door, distracting me. I opened the door to see Baluar asking me to meet someone at the Entrance. Me: So another rookie joining us??? Baluar: Well, you can guess how things can go well over time. Me: I don't know about that. I walked out beside Baluar, discussing about which Aragami is stronger but both of us could come to terms with the Dyaus Pita being the pain. We both laughed, then bid farewell to each other before I went to the elevator to meet this somoene Baluar mentioned. Me: Where is this person he mentioned??? I looked over the details and saw someone sitting down at the bench, looked as if this person was waiting for someone. Me: Hey, you there. Are you the new Shinki user Baluar mentioned? She turned around to greet me and introduced herself. Sei: I am Sei, nice to meet you. Me: I'm Arthur, codename "Jonathan". Did you meet everyone else? Sei: Ah yes, I've met Ken, Lyrr, Vina, Baluar, practically everyone in the Den. Me: Alright, I want to see what you got in the fields. We'll go for a simple one first before we go for anything that's on your level. Sei: Ok then, what's the first? I asked Hibari for a simple mission but then we got assigned towards a Quadriga and two Ogretails. I wondered who assigned this mission for us, Lyrr appeared behind me without giving away his presense. Lyrr: Sounds like you're having a hard time Arthur... Sei: Hello Lyrr-san. Lyrr: Hey Sei, you're going on a mission with Arthur? Sei: Was about to. Me: Lyrr, who assigned us this mission earlier? Lyrr: Oh, Ken was supposed to be with Sei for this mission but then something came up and he got transferred to the Singapore Branch for researching. Me: Oh Ken.. Why must you transfer at the wrong time... I sighed in depression that I'm always stuck with rookies whenever a new one appears. I was about to talk back but then we departed from Fenrir to hunt down the Aragamis. I overlooked at the description again to confirm what we hunt is what we get. Sei asked me a bunch of questions and advices dealing with Aragamis. Me: Don't back down when you're on par with the Aragami, especially when it's just a big guy with two mooks accompanying it. Sei: Alright. Pilot: We're approching our destination Arthur. Me: I'll talk about this on our way back. Sei nodded, like she knows what to do after what I said just now. We searched for the Aragamis but I sense something different from the usual killings. Achilles told me that I should be wary about the Quadriga as it contains something inside it, confusing me in the process. Sei: There it is!! She pointed at the Quadriga eating at a search spot, pissing me off since I always search for junk and turn them into useful stuff. I dashed towards it, swinging Ophelia at the hind leg of that Quadriga, hoping I would bring it down with one swing. Me: F*** YOU!!!! Ophelia: Aren't you getting a little vulgar??? Me: I want that search spot for MYSELF!!! Ophelia: Then I can't stop you... I continously smash the Quadriga with Ophelia in hand, killing the Quadriga as soon as possible. Sei's been watching me murder the Quadriga over time, blood spilling over the floor and my face as I kept on swinging it until it's dead. Sooner or later, I was exhausted from smashing it to bits. I dropped Ophelia and saw Sei's face which made me think I've over done things again. Me: Sorry, this is who I really am... Sei: You're covered in blood.... Me: Thanks for stating the obvious. I stood up for a while hoping that I've already dealt with the mission until I heard voices calling out for me. ???: Help.... me.... Me: Wha? I looked around to find the voice but I still couldn't grasp the source that called out for me. It called me again but it's somewhat clearer than the previous one. I searched around my surroundings but no luck has brought me close towards the voice. ???: Right here before I get sucked!!! I looked at the dead Quadriga only to realize that something is glowing in it's core, running towards it and scavage the glowing light out of it. It revealed a small girl that has the same qualities as the previous Human Type Aragami, but without the Singularity properties. Me: What the heck??? What is this? Sei: What is that Arthur? Me: I don't know anything about this but we need to report this to Baluar or Ken. Sei: Ok. I called in Hibari for getting transport into our location. After we returned from the Den, I called in Baluar to get the research team on this girl but he questions me about where I got this from. Lyrr came in after hearing from me that I got something from a mission. Me: It's from that Quadriga I hunted with Sei. Baluar: Hm... How is that even possible when you already killed that Quadriga? Me: No idea man... I wonder when's Ken gonna be back? Lyrr: Maybe you did something wrong there... Me: What would that be? Scientist: Sir! we found something in that girl! Baluar: What is it? Scientist: I can't seem to identify it but I think it's some sort of code written. Me: In what language? Scientist: Read it yourself. He hands me the images of the "code" but I saw them reforming into a sentence. It somewhat speaks of Ancient Aragami Language but I'm not perfectly sure if all of this is true. Me: "What lies in thy heart, shall awaken thy powers. Only then thy powers you obtain, will eliminate what's not"... Lyrr: Anything out of that poetry you got? Me: I don't know about this... Could be Ancient Aragami Language.. I may have to consult my mother about this. Baluar: Go ahead, you're gonna keep that until your mom decodes it. This could be something new but I heard cries in the room behind the scientist, which shocked me and ran towards to see what's happening. She's awakened but is struggling from the force the scientist are trying to put pressure on her, focing her back on the table. I bust into the room, told them to back down and not hurt the girl. Coincidentally, Baluar facepalmed at my actions along with Lyrr who disagree that I'm busted into the room. Baluar: Arthur, can you calm yourself down for a while? I was gonna scold you for your actions but I can't do that unless you tell me your reasons... Me: I can hear her crying for help Bal. Lyrr: I don't even hear anything to begin with, or is it only available to Human-Aragami Hybrids? Me: I don't know about that availability Lyrr but I'll take her with me. Baluar: You know your actions are almost on the line right? Sakaki: Actually, just let Arthur do his job here. Sakaki appeared behind Baluar and Lyrr, scaring both of them. I thanked Sakaki before taking her hand and bringing her to my mother. Baluar: Are you sure since she's a human with Aragami capabilities? I don't really take that for granted to be honest... Sakaki: It's fine~ Don't you remember Arthur's mother is also the same thing? Lyrr: What was Arthur's mother before she became human? Sakaki: Um... It's actually the Prithvi Mata, but she could also be an Amaterasu since I don't remember what species she was before she became human. Both Lyrr and Baluar looked at each other before they sigh in disappointment.